


Turnabout

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Shay Solomon [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Kissing Meme Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr: for gkomenaki, who requested an inner thigh kiss for Johnny/Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

Johnny writhed his hips, his back flat against the mattress. “Come on,” he breathed.

From between his legs, Shay glanced up at him with a smirk. “You’re real good at dishing out the teasing, but you can’t take it. Can you?” 

Johnny closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Shay pressed a long, hot kiss against his inner thigh, sucking and lightly grazing the skin with their teeth before pulling back. 

“ _Fuck_.” Johnny’s fingers found their way to Shay’s hair, circling through the short, soft strands of purple. “You waiting for me to beg? ‘Cause that ain’t gonna happen.” 

"Okay." Shay chuckled, then blew a warm, deliberate breath against Johnny’s hard, neglected cock. "Guess I’ll keep on taking my time, then." 

Johnny groaned and bucked his hips.”Alright… what if I say ‘please’?” 

Shay kissed his inner thigh again, an inch higher, mouth moving slowly closer to where they knew he wanted it. ”Try it and see.” 


End file.
